


When I Look At You

by WereWitchling



Series: Werewitchlings TW OCs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWitchling/pseuds/WereWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica & Scott are Cory's soulmates. heterocromia au. Cory has one of Erica's eyes and one of Scott's, Scott has Erica and Cory's eyes, Erica has Scott and Cory's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just the idea rather than a well written and complete story.

Erica's parents told her to wait and see what came of her eyes, Scott's mother told him he had two soulmates like she had (mr. and mrs. stilinski are her soulmates but they haven't met yet), Cory's mother and step father think she is a freak for religious reasons an that is why she is sent to live with her father.

in first grade Cory moves to Beacon hills with her father and is enrolled into the class where stiles and Scott become friends and Erica is there too. it is the first day and class has just started and Erica and Scott meet when he asks if he can use her red crayon. their eyes meet and they gasp just as they get one of their eyes back. the teacher interrupts the class to tell them they have a new student and the teacher has her sit next to stiles. 

Stiles notices she has one of the eyes he had seen Scott have and he goes to talk to them while Cory starts to color. stiles asks which wants to meet her first and they agree that Erica should go first. Stiles introduce them and when Cory looks up from her coloring she gets teary eyed noting Erica's eye changing to the one she recognized. Erica smiles and they start to chatter a bit before stiles goes and gets Scott. 

Cory looks away from Erica and her eyes start to water noting that he has the other pair of brown eyes she recognizes. Scott gives a small smile and he asks why she is crying. Cory sniffles and sits on the ground. the teacher comes over and asks what's wrong. Cory sobs out something that sounds like 'my mommy told me i am a freak but they had the same eyes' and the teacher tries to calm her. it doesn't seem to work but Erica and Scott sit next to her. Scott starts to tell her how his mom told him that really special people get two soulmates. he asks if she has heard the story about soulmates and Erica seems surprised by the negative reply. Erica and Scott share a look before they take turns telling the story.

the beginning of the universe started simply. the gods made the earth and wanted to have people because they could love. they also wanted to be sure that the people realized that they needed love. one of the gods suggested that they give each person two colored eyes and when the people find their soulmate they would get one of the eye colors as their own. the other gods seemed pleased by this and it became so but one of the goddesses had a special place in her heart for the humans. in secret she gave the gift of having two soulmates to a few of the human lines. these special humans would get two eye colors but not their own and when they met both of their soulmates they would get their eye color back. while the other gods were not pleased they allowed her to give her gift if she kept a close eye on those with the gift. it is said that at least one of the three would have a close bond with the moon, which was her vessel or symbol.

The story seemed to have calmed Cory enough that when the teacher called her over to the phone she was able to talk to her father. her father seemed mad at her mom but pleased that she was alright. he commented that he would want to meet her soulmates but that would have to wait until his shift was over. the call ended with a quiet goodbye and the teacher listened to stiles flailing retelling of what had caused the hysterics. 

Cory moved to stand next to the teacher and looked a bit embarrassed. Scott and Erica moved next to Cory and started to talk to her. they went through the typical friend questions such as favorite color and flower. Stiles eventually joined and they sat at a table ignoring everyone else while the day went on. they were close as peas in a pod which the other students found weird as they were at the age when those of the opposite genders were thought to have cooties.

Erica invited them all to her house and with a bit of adult contacting it was agreed that they would go to her house today. the next day they would meet at stiles and the next Scott's. Cory mentioned that the weekends were best for her house as her father had to work most days of the week. Cory stood next to the boys while they waited to meet Erica's mom who was picking them up. 

Erica ran up to her mother who gently scolded her for running but allowed herself to be pulled over and introduced to the other three. Cory gave a hesitant wave while Scott and stiles smiled and greeted her. Erica smiled widely at her mother and lead the way toward the car with the others in tow. they all piled into the car and buckled up. When they arrived at Erica's house all the children piled out of the car and hurried to the door. Mrs.Reyes quickly opened the door and reminded Erica about not using too much energy.


End file.
